1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to photoelectric technologies and, particularly, to a photoelectric coupling module.
2. Description of Related Art
Photoelectric coupling modules generally include a fiber module and a lens module coupled to the fiber module. The fiber module defines at least one positioning hole, and the lens module includes at least one positioning pole. The positioning pole is received in the positioning hole to ensure a coupling accuracy of the fiber module and the lens module. However, as the positioning pole is integrally molded with the lens module using plastic material, the positioning pole is readily deformed and abraded, which results in that the coupling accuracy of the fiber module and the lens module is decreased.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a photoelectric coupling module, which can overcome the limitations described.